


loving intervention

by gothmorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Choking, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, implied BDSM, just morty being really really mean, no sex here, top!morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmorty/pseuds/gothmorty
Summary: morty takes advantage of a drunken rick and things get pretty aggressive.





	loving intervention

All Ricks are exactly the same. They’re easy, and you really get to find this out when you’re a Morty, who spends almost every waking moment with at least 2 or 3 of them at any given time. You get to see them at their best and their worst. What exactly makes them tick, how some things get under their sleeve quicker than others.

Ricks are selfish, predictable. A lot of the time, they lived inside their own head, and often times whenever a Rick and a Morty were in the same room together, Rick working on whatever he decided to put time and effort on that day, Morty would study. Gazing upon his Rick, somewhat like a predator, he would watch as his expressions were always changing. How whenever Rick would get angry and his brows would furrow, how his lip would pull into a snarl as his fingers would make their way down his lab coat, always seeming to search for his flask whenever things were even just slightly less than convenient. 

Ricks are weak, scared creatures. Morty didn’t see this as a kid, much thanks to that awfully annoying, fake facade that Rick’s always had about them. But Morty was older now, and if he could say he’d gotten anything out of spending so much time with his grandfather, anything at all, it would be that he’d found out just exactly how to get inside the older man’s head, make him snap. He knew exactly what to do to get him under his thumb, and tonight, he decided it was his time to play a little.

Morty wanted to make him  _fucking break_.

_**1:35 AM** _

It had been a particularly rough night for Rick, whatever the reason being – although, the reason most definitely being his inability to put the fucking flask down – nothing was seeming to go according to plan. His invention just wasn’t cutting it, not living up to Rick’s incredibly high standards, and Rick was just  _way too fucking drunk_. Watching him stumble around with his tools was more than painful; it was embarrassing, and Rick should probably not even be allowed to do whatever it is he's doing with that hot iron.

“Morty, wh..  _heh_ , why don’t you fu-fuckin’ uh, grab me that… get me the screwdriver, yeah, buddy?” he rubbed at his face as he spoke, his words only half-intelligible.

Without speaking, Morty stood up from his stool and did as he was told. This was something Morty always found himself doing when he was around Rick, and the thought of it made his blood run cold. His fingers tightened around the requested item until his knuckles turned white before he turned around and slowly made his way to the waiting Rick on the other side of the garage.

“Rick?”

“Mm… hm?” His hands disappeared into his pockets as he turned in his seat, reappearing with a flask only seconds later.

Morty actually hadn’t seen his face until just now, the dim lighting making it all seem much more dramatic and depressing. Rick was really,  _really_  wrecked. Truly gone, his eyes almost vibrating and the hair on his head a goddamn disaster. He really let himself go.

Morty took in a deep breath before he stepped closer.

With gentle fingers, he pulled at the flask before the older man had a chance to meet his lips to it, Morty never losing eye contact with him, who was becoming increasingly more confused.

“Morty, wha-”

Once fully retrieved, Morty put the screwdriver in his back pocket with one hand, and lifted the flask to his own mouth with the other. after a long draw, he replaced the lid and then put the drink into his other back pocket.

“I think you’ve had enough. C-Can you even stand up? Show me.”

His brows furrowed, almost on cue. “Morty, wh.. what the fuck is this? Just give me the goddamn scr-”

“Relax, it’s a simple request.” Smile. “Show me you’re able to stand up without falling, then you can have your screwdriver.” Morty took a step back, as if to give him room.

“Morty, if… if I wanted to sit here and play s-stupid games with you, we’d be playing fu-fucking Mario Racer. It’s Mario Racer, right?” _N_ _o._  “Just, please, give me the screwdriver, and give me my goddamn flask back, you’re starting to be a real pain in the ass.”

Morty just simply stood still in his spot, and raised his arms. “Then come over here and take them.”

Rick’s face scrunched up in frustration quicker than Morty had seen in awhile, more intense now because of the dim lighting of the garage, and with a heavy blow to his work desk with his left hand, he finally obliged.

As Rick attempted to stand, he almost immediately wobbled. His knees clanking together with a hushed _“f-fuck,”_ under his breath, but he didn’t give up.

Finally reaching the smaller boy, his hands reached out to his shoulders with a desperation, like he was only one step away from actually falling over on the floor. Morty held onto him to make sure he kept his balance, and waited for him to catch his breath.

Moments later, after the spinning had stopped inside his head from the sudden movement, Ricks arm had begun to snake its way down to Morty’s backside to retreat the requested screwdriver, and the other doing the same to grab the flask, and Morty just let him.

Rick started to speak, started to back away, but the smaller boy moved fast. Hands reached to grab chunks of hair, turning 160 degrees to press Rick’s back hard against the wall behind them, and Rick was struck frozen with shock.

“So, if I remember right, I seem to recall you promising my mom that you’d stop drinking in the house after what happened, am I right?”

Rick cringed hard at the memory Morty was referring to, but then immediately flipped and attempted to swat at the arms holding him in place, but the only thing he got out of the motion was added nausea and a tightening grip. Can’t do much of anything when you’re completely and thoroughly fucking hammered,  _even_  when you’re Rick Sanchez.

 _Sigh_. “Are you.. are you seriously giving me  _the talk_  right now, Morty?  _hm?_  Trying to.. tryna remind me once again of how I’m a giant.. fu-.. a big ol’ piece of shit let down?”

“Is that what you think you are, Rick?" Morty’s hands moved with caution as his eyes stayed in intimidating contact with Rick’s, fingers brushing over the flaps of the lab coat, moving then to grab hard just below Rick’s shoulders. 

Rick huffed at the touch, too drunk to put on any sort of facade that he could normally. 

"Yeah, Morty, I do, okay? Is... that what you wanna hear? Is that what this is about? Pfft. I’m clearly.. clearly not right in the head.” He jabbed a finger to his temple as he spoke. “Don’t see how that would be... big or, or shocking news to anyone.”

“You lied to my mom, Rick. to your daughter.” Morty’s hands moved back up now to Rick’s throat, not pressing, just gently resting and Rick just  _blushes_.

“M-Morty…”

“Yeah, Rick. You know, this is serious. You heard what she said. One more drunken fit inside the house, and your ass is out of here. No one would miss you, you know. If you left. And I think you know that, Rick. They wouldn’t.. They wouldn’t come to see you. They wouldn’t even fuckin’ write to you." 

As he spoke, Morty’s fingers tightened just ever so slightly around the skin on Rick’s neck, absentmindedly, but it was enough to make rick gasp and grind his hips the slightest amount against his grandson’s leg. 

"God, fu-fuck, okay, Morty, alright. What, what do you want me to do, huh? Tell me. I don’t know what you fucking want from me.”

Morty only responded by shoving his leg between Rick’s thighs, so that his own made contact with the crotch of his grandfathers, he who of which was now biting his lip and was purely  _loving this_. just as Morty knew he would. 

Easy and predictable. 

Hands moved from Rick’s throat and back down to his lab coat, removing it slowly with gentle caution, and taking back Rick’s flask for a second time in the same motion. 

Morty took a long pull from the flask as he looked over Rick’s body, his face, how he had such longing in his eyes, whether it be for the flask or for Morty,  _or both_ , it sent shivers down Morty’s spine. 

Rick’s mouth had curled downward in a frown, and his fingers were gripping tightly at his sides, feeling embarrassingly exposed and trapped inside of this open room, looking more like a scared, abused puppy than a know-it-all scientist who had his shit together.

All because of Morty.

Morty cringed at the bitter taste of whatever was even inside the flask after pulling it away, wiping his mouth before replacing the lid and moving to place it slowly inside his back pocket for the last time. 

He was starting to feel it himself, the effects of the alcohol, and it gave him all the courage he needed to pull off what he was about to do.

Morty’s fingers gently danced their way down to meet with the button of Rick’s pants, locking eyes with the older man as he expertly undid them, moving quickly back up to meet once again with the skin on his neck, pressing harder now, hard enough to make him gasp for air, and hard enough to make Rick’s hands desperately try and push away from the far-too-tight hold. Despite all of this, Rick could just  _feel_  the blood rushing down to his cock and he  _hated himself for it_.

He was truly a disgusting piece of shit.

“I think you know how this goes, Rick. You.. you do what I ask of you, and I won’t tell my mom that you can’t keep that fucking flask down. Yeah? Maybe,  _heh_ , if.. if you can do that, if you can do what I tell you, then at least you’d be doing  _something right_ in your life.”

Rick, not having the power or ability to do much of anything else, just nodded as much as he was able, and  _god_ , he was fully hard now. They were in the same position as before, Morty’s thigh pressing hard without mercy against Rick’s crotch, and rick couldn’t stop grinding into his leg like a sick, pathetic dog. Morty moved, then, to speak directly into Rick’s ear.

“Yeah? Think... Think you can do that? Does that sound like a fair deal to you, hm? I think I’m being too nice, really.”

Rick groaned, and his hands finally fell back down to his sides, just letting Morty continue to choke out all the air that was left inside of him. All he could do was weep and splutter, was still much too hammered to fight back, either with words or with physical action. 

Rick was completely useless, and Morty was there to make sure he knew.

Moments went by, and Morty finally let go. Enjoying the show as the color came back to his skin as he was coughing and gasping for air, damn near on the verge of throwing up.

After silence returned to the air, Morty went through the motions of removing all the items that were inside his pockets before unbuckling his pants. 

“Come over here and suck my cock, Rick.”

**Author's Note:**

> h'ooo gosh this one was tricky.
> 
> prompt sent to me by another tumblr user, which was: "top!morty seducing a reluctant and guilty rick who just can't help himself? (with added breathplay)" and uh... well. this isn't EXACTLY that. ;___; sorry! there isn't much seduction here, my mind always seems to wanna skip past all of that and go straight to angst town.
> 
> the memory that morty is referencing to is never specifically mentioned on purpose. i wanted it to be more of a, like, fill-in-the-blank sort of scenario. everything is canon, what did rick do??? yoouu decideee /throwsglitter
> 
> this is slightly revised from the version that's up on my tumblr, but still mostly the same, just like before. still no sex, sort of ends on a cliff-hanger which looking back i kinda regret. maybe one day i'll do a follow up? 
> 
> anyways, i'm sorry in advance if there are any typos. i tried to fix all that i could. 
> 
> either way, thank you guys for all the nice words. :) kudos and comments make me smile~


End file.
